1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable chair headrest frame, particularly to one assembled on a chair for a user's head to rest thereon, able to be adjusted upward or downward for matching with a user's height and enabling a headrest to be adjusted at different angles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chair with a headrest enables a user to rest on the chair and lean his head on the headrest for relaxing tense muscles of the shoulders and the neck after the user has done office work for a long time. However, a conventional chair headrest is generally fixed immovably on a chair and hence cannot be adjusted upward or downward for tallying with different heights of users, nor can it be adjusted in angles for effectively supporting a user's head on the headrest.